


The Morning After

by Lady_Douji



Series: The Dark Prince Nod [4]
Category: Epic (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nod finally wakes up and has to deal with his crowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Nod groaned as sunlight and singing birds forced him to consciousness. Sitting up, he blinked at the unfamiliar room. It was large and luxurious, much like the bed he was in. One wall had been carved with a mural of Moonhaven’s founding. In a chair next to the bed, Ronin sat stretched out and sleeping. Nod felt a twinge of guilt, knowing Ronin had fallen asleep like that, watching over him. 

Drawing his knees to his chest as he remembered the day before, Nod hesitantly looked at his hands. His fingertips were no longer stained black and grey with rot, but his nails were still unmistakably claws. Reaching up and pulling at his hair as he tried to hold back another wave of panic.

“This can’t be happening.” Nod whined. “ I can’t be king. I couldn’t even handle being a leafman.”

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his growing panic.

“Nod?” Ronin looked at him, worry etched on his face.

Nod flinched away from the hand on his shoulder. “Ronin? Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” Ronin lied “How’re you feeling?”

Nod shrugged, “Alright I guess. Slightly terrified. I don’t think I can handle this. The rot, the forest. Do they actually expect me to be king? I’m too young and too much of a screw-up, and that’s not even mentioning the rot.”

Ronin smiled gently, “People younger than you have been chosen to rule the forest, and from a report I got, you’re not even the first to command the Rot. As for being a screw-up, well you have me there, but you do come through when it matters.”

“So what happens now?” Nod asked “And what about MK? She missed her chance to go home.”

“MK’s fine. I have her set up in a guest suite. We’ll figure something out for her.” Ronin answered, “As for now, first you need to take a bath, get dressed, eat breakfast, and meet your advisors. You won’t be expected to make any public appearances or take on any of your official duties for a few days, but we still have a lot of work to do to get you ready.”

Nod stared at Ronin dumbfounded, “They really expect me to be king?”

Ronin nodded before grabbing and pulling the blankets away. “They really do. Now come on, it’s time to get moving.”

Reaching out Ronin grabbed Nod’s upper arm and began pulling him out of the large bed. “I had some of your clothes brought from your room. I suggest you enjoy them while you can. I think one of your advisors is itching to sic the tailors on you.”

Nod let Ronin pull him from the bed, stumbling just a little as he got to his feet, “My advisors?”

“Lady Primella and Lady Gertrude.” Ronin explained pulling Nod along , “They’re both former queens and believe they can help you control your new abilities.”

Nod continued allowing Ronin to lead him to the bathroom, trying to absorb everything. “Have you met either of them? 

“Briefly, yes.” Ronin answered, as the entered the bathroom. Stepping over to the large tub and starting the water, “They stopped by this morning. I told them I’ll summon them when you had eaten breakfast.”

Nodding absently Nod looked around the bathroom, like the bedroom it was large and lavish. A large tub for soaking and a separate shower stall took up one corner of the room with a washing basin and vanity along the wall. On the opposite side stood a wardrobe and a privacy screen for changing. Both rooms felt too large and grande for him, and he wondered if they were supposed to be his permanent rooms or not. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the vanity with a huge mirror. Staring back at him was a pale version of him with black hair and and lines of rot crossing his face. 

Crossing the room, almost stumbling on the vanity stool, “That can’t be me.” Nod said leaning heavily against the counter, his claws gouging into the soft wood “I look like a monster. People are just going to run screaming.”

The words had barely left his mouth when Ronin reached his side wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“That’s not true.” Ronin said pulling him close, pausing as he struggled to find words. 

Nod waited, letting the warmth from ronin’s hand sink through his shirt. He knew Ronin wouldn’t lie. Years before after father had been killed with his mother following in her grief Nod had begged and pleaded with Ronin for a promise. He wanted Ronin to promise never to leave him. Ronin had patiently and gently wiped away his tears and then said _“I can’t make that promise, Nod. I won’t lie to you. Life is too uncertain for me to say I’ll never leave you. I won’t hurt you with that lie. All I can promise is I will never willingly leave you, and as long as I am able I will come back to you.”_

Nod had hated that promise back then. It hadn’t been what he wanted and back then it hadn’t been enough. Later he had understood why Ronin had made it. And Ronin had kept it. He always returned, not matter how awful Nod had been, or banged up Ronin had been. Even when Nod had left Ronin behind in Wraithwood. It was that promise that let him know Ronin wouldn’t lie to him, he might hide things to shield him, but he wouldn’t lie.

“People didn’t run when the pod bloomed.” Ronin finally said, “They didn’t even run when the boggans showed up. They didn’t actually run until I started yelling at them. They’re not going to run away at the sight of you.”

Nod chuckled finally looking away from his reflection, “You always were the scariest thing in the forest.”

“I had to be.” Ronin joked back pulling Nod away from the mirror and toward the nearly full bath. “Now take a bath. You’ve been in those same clothes for almost three days. You have to be tired of them by now. I’ll order some breakfast”

“Sure, ok,” Nod said distractedly suddenly feeling the nearly three days of dust and grime he was covered in. He heard Ronin ease the door closed leaving him alone for the first time since Ronin showed up at Bufo’s stables. Peeling off his soiled clothes, Nod left them in a small hamper before climbing into the tub, hissing at the near scalding water. Sinking chin deep in the water, Nod tried to relax and comprehend the past few days.

He found it hard to to concentrate. His skin was oversensitive, and the veins of rot tingled. He raised his arms above the water to examine them, running his fingers over the veins. They didn’t hurt which was surprising to him. He had seen people infected with rot before. The slightest touch sending them into convulsions of agony. But to him there was only the light sensation. Not painful, not even unpleasant just an awareness it was there. 

_“I guess if you control the Rot you can’t be hurt by it.”_ He thought to himself leaning his head against the edge of the tub. It wasn’t just his skin that was sensitive. His vision was sharper, with everything just a little too bright and details a little too sharp. Everything seemed to glow with a flowing energy. There was a hum in his ears, almost just his hearing, and distantly at the back of his mind there was the sensation of someone sulking.

Shaking his head, Nod reached for a bar of soap. He didn’t want to think about this now, just wash up and get some clean clothes then breakfast. Maybe the two willing to advise him would have ideas to deal with this new sensitivity, until then he was just going to ignore it.

Yeah, maybe not the most mature or responsible response. But if it kept him from having another mental meltdown he’d take it. 

_“Can’t keep expecting Ronin to deal with my freak outs. I’m stuck as king and it’s time to start acting like one.”_

Working the soap into a lather Nod quickly washed away the built up grime of past three days. Scrubbing at his greasy hair, Nod wondered what was expected of him as king. He only vaguely knew that Tara had been responsible for healing the forest in time of need, guiding the growth of plants when she could. She had also negotiated trade agreement and approved the foundation of new towns and villages. He had no idea how he was going to do any of that and could only hope this Lady Primella and Lady Gertrude were good advisors he was going to need the help.

Rinsing out the soap and shampoo, Nod heard his stomach growling loudly, reminding him it had been ignored while he had been sleeping. Chuckling in relief at the bit of normality Nod stepped out of the bath reaching for one of the fluffy towels set next to the tub to dry off. Ronin had promised breakfast and he was ready for it.

Drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped over and opened the wardrobe. Sure enough a few sets of his old clothes were inside. Thinking of the upcoming meeting with his new advisors Nod picked out his fanciest set of clothes and got dressed.

Stepping back into the main room, Nod saw a table with a few covered trays and pitcher of either water or juice. Looking for Ronin, Nod spotted him at the door talking in hushed tones with a leafman messenger. Bypassing the table, Nod approached the pair.

“What’s going on?”

The two jumped slightly, Ronin looking back at him in surprise.

“Nod! I thought you were going to be longer in the bath.” Ronin said moving to block the messenger from Nod’s sight.

The messenger looked over Ronin’s shoulder bowing his head at Nod, “Your Highness. I was just giving General Ronin a report.”

“Come on in.” Nod said, “You can give it to both of us.”

“It’s nothing, Nod,” Ronin said stopping the messenger from entering. “Just the normal morning report.”

Ronin’s hurried tone made Nod pause. From years of living with Ronin and the two talking about their day, Nod knew messengers didn’t typically give routine reports directly to Ronin. They went to the Captains who then summarized the reports and passed them on to Ronin. The only time a messenger would report directly to Ronin would be for emergencies or situations expected to be highly dangerous. The messenger himself was looking between Nod and Ronin nervously.

“Ronin, you’re hiding something from me.” Nod glared at his godfather- no, his general and the leafman standing in the doorway. “You’ve been telling me all morning I’m expected to be king. If I’m to be king you can’t hide what’s going on from me. Now tell me what’s going on.”

Ronin stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise before slumping slightly, bowing his head respectfully. “My apologies, Your Highness. You’re right, Nod. You need to know what’s happening in the Forest”

For a brief moment Nod’s world turned upside down again. The thought of Ronin bowing to him and obeying his orders seemed completely incomprehensible. He wanted to take the words back. Leave Ronin as his guardian and protector, not his subordinate and bodyguard. Biting his tongue, Nod hoped his momentary panic wasn’t too obvious.

Stepping aside, Ronin motioned for the messenger to step into the room, the man removing his helmet with a small bow to Nod. A very messy mane of dark red hair poofed out as soon the helmet came off. Taking in the messenger’s tall, gangly form with hands and feet that looked slightly oversized, and storm grey eyes Nod realized he knew this leafman, if only by reputation. Private Arthur was becoming something of a legend among the leafmen, a hurricane of destruction tended to follow him. Nod had listened to Ronin grumble about him many times, and even with all the problems the man caused Ronin and the other captains were reluctant to dismiss him. Apparently he managed to cause more damage to the Boggans than to the leafmen.

“Good morning, Your Highness, General Ronin.” Private Arthur greeted the pair, giving another bobbing bow. “Captain Finn sent me to report that there’s been another five raids by Boggans. No casualties or injuries, however the town Rose Thorn suffered significant damage.”

Ronin nodded, giving Nod an uneasy glance, “Did they have the same pattern as the others?”

“Yes, Sir.” Private Arthur said, “A squad of Boggans will descend on a village, destroy plants, and damage households demanding the release of their king, then retreat.”

“Understood. Let the captains know the King is awake and I’ll be joining them soon.” Ronin ordered, “Until then tell them to keep on with the double patrols and scouts. Dismissed”

“Yes, Sir!” Private Arthur saluted Ronin and bowed to Nod before hesitating, looking between Ronin and Nod. 

Nod watched the man shift nervously for a few uncomfortable moments, wondering what he was waiting for. The way Private Arthur was glancing at him was starting to get disturbing.

“Uhm, General Ronin gave you an order.” Nod offered, “You should go.”

“Yes, your Highness!” Arthur hurriedly put on his helmet rushing out of the room, turning in a somersault tripping on his feet as he rushed out the door.

Gulping, Nod turned his head to face his godfather, “Ronin, I’m sor-”

“Don’t apologize.” Ronin interrupted. “You were right. I was wrong to try and hide the situation from you. And I am sorry for that. I would not have done that to Tara, or anyone else chosen by the pod. If you are to be an effective king I can’t do that to you. I can’t continue treating you like you’re just my godson.”

“I wish you could.” Nod said mournfully, slumping a little.

Ronin smiled patting Nods shoulder, “I wish I could too. But we’ll get through this.”

“I know. I just know it won’t be fun.” Nod sighed, looking at the door. “And the Boggans are still insisting I’m their king?”

“Apparently.” Ronin half groaned out, giving Nod a little shove to the table. “Once you meet Lady Primella and and Lady Gertrude we can have a strategy meeting on how to deal with it.”

Letting himself be guided back to the table Nod’s brow furrowed, “It doesn’t make sense. Why would they want me as king after I killed Mandrake? Have the Boggans that were captured from the blooming chamber said anything?”

“Not yet. I’m not even sure if they’ve been questioned yet.” Ronin admitted as Nod sat down to eat

“As soon as I eat, I want to talk with them.” Nod stated as he started to uncover the various plates. “We need more information. At the very least we might find a way to stop the raids” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Ronin said

“Please don’t call me that, Ronin,” Nod whined. “At least not when it’s just us. And sit down, knowing you, you haven’t eaten yet either.”

Ronin smiled sitting down as well, “All right Nod. That I can do.”

Nod smiled a little as he began to fill his plate, it was comforting to know that no matter how bad things seemed Ronin would still be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Private Arthur is something of a shared original character, so don't be surprised if he shows up elseware.


End file.
